


Party Time

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Dildos, Dom!Castiel, Dom!Crowley, M/M, Sex Swing, Spanking, Sub!Dean Winchester, Threesomes, dom!Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants his mouth fucked. He has a few friends willing to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

The music boomed loud through the small room, roughly 50 people were crammed into the house, all drunk and many hoping to get laid - including Dean Winchester. But he wasn't looking for the usual lay, he wanted someone to fuck his mouth so hard he choked and had tears streaming down his cheeks, he wanted someone to use him. To be honest, he wanted more than one person to use him.

It was close to 1am when people were leaving, he was in the kitchen grabbing his fifteenth beer when the Novak twins caught his eye with a grin. They knew. He blushed, though it was unnoticeable through the dim lighting, and he walked back into the living room, sitting on the green swivel chair, hidden in the corner. Barely 15 minutes ago, this room was packed, but now there's only a few: Benny; Crowley; Lucifer and Brady. There are some girls in the building, but he doesn't care for them. Castiel is the first of the twins to walk in, briefly going to speak to Benny. Benny looks at Dean with a sultry smirk, before he goes to Lucifer. A few moments later, they're all staring at him. Dean blushes and goes onto his knees, wordlessly. Jimmy walks in a moment later, locking the door after pushing the girls out. He grins at Dean on the floor, submissive, giving himself to them all. Jimmy looks to the small group of men.  
"Such a good pet, ain't he? Might have to keep him" he smirks and pulls Dean's head back through his hair. Dean nods eagerly, moaning softly. Castiel looks around.  
"Who wants to use him first?" He asks, smirking when Benny steps forward. Everyone knows he's huge. Benny unbuckles his belt and shoves his jeans off, throwing them over a sofa. The other five men follow suit and strip naked, all stood around Dean. Castiel grabbed his tie and wrapped it around Dean's eyes. Now blindfolded, Dean was stuck using his other senses to figure out who was who. He knew Benny was first, and oh how he felt it. Benny was wide, and long, and Dean took it like a pro, swallowing all of his cum down with a grin. Then there was someone who was huge in length, not so impressive in width but the length made up for it. His throat was raw and he was straining against his jeans, and he hoped the night had only just begun. He was just waiting for the next cock to enter his mouth when something strange happened. Now everyone knew angels existed, but no one expected anyone in Kansas to be one, but something tells Dean that there are two, and they're using their grace for some unholy actions on his mouth, with slimy appendages which are definitely not dicks. Suddenly, there's two cocks and they're no longer slimy.  
"I see he likes our original form, maybe we should introduce him to them some time" Jimmy said and Dean can almost hear his smirk. Then there's a noise that sounds like two people kissing and oh god, the twins are making out. That's all Dean realises before he swallows two more loads of come. He knows that he's taken four cocks, and that there are only 6 people in the room, so he has two more before they've all had a go. What he doesn't expect is both to slip into his mouth and one is definitely Crowley. They fuck his throat raw in tandem until they come down his throat, the distinctive salty taste refreshing to his throat. Soon after, they pull out and there's a period of fumbling before he hears the door unlocking. He realises that it's only Castiel, Crowley and Dean left in the room, given its Crowley's house, he isn't so surprised. Cas, on the other hand, that's surprising.  
"I bet he takes it so good" Crowley whispered, knowing Dean could hear it. Cas nods in response and grins sultry.  
"Wanna try him out, bet he could take two up there at once" Castiel smirks and relocks the door.  
"Slut, up. Remove your clothes and back on your knees" Crowley orders. Dean eagerly nods and removes his shirt before standing up. He shoves his jeans down in record speed, not even bothering to unzip his jeans. He puts his boxers in a pile where he thinks his jeans are and goes back into a kneeling position, glad of the plug he'd slipped in, vibrating and temperature changing.  
"Damn son" Crowley murmured as he walked circles around Dean, who blushed redder than the plug in his ass.  
"Where's the remote, bitch" Castiel orders.  
"Jeans, back right pocket, sir" He says, completely still. Crowley smirks and grabs the remote. The temperature dial is on average body temperature, he smirks to Cas and turns it to the coldest temperature: 15 Celsius. Dean groaned when he felt the temperature drop, and drop until it was at temperatures close to those which he had never used before. However he was unable to become comfortable with the change because it was changed right back up to the highest temperature - 40 Celsius. Castiel smirked and turned the vibrations from 0 to 100%, smirking at Dean yelping. They fumbled with the dials for a few minutes until Dean was a moaning, babbling wreck, begging his daddies to let him come. Crowley grinned and lifted him up. He threw Dean over his shoulder and carried him down to a dimly lit room. The walls are covered in various whips, paddles, panties, gags, dildos. You name it, it's in that room. There's even a sex swing in the corner. Castiel smirks to Crowley.  
"Jimmy isn't leaving without you, right?" Crowley asked softly, smirking at his idea.  
"He's upstairs I believe" Castiel responded, cock hardening at the thought of what they'd do.  
"Get him down here, I got y'all a plan for the slut" he said. Dean shivered at the derogatory name, but it only made him harder. Castiel returned with Jimmy in record time.  
"You guys use your grace or whatever it is to keep him from moving while he takes you guys in his ass and me in his mouth" Crowley grinned. Both twins nodded and clicked their fingers, before lifting Dean up and laying him on the swing.  
"Stay there, do not speak unless you are spoken too. Do not make a sound" Crowley ordered. Dean nodded and moaned when he felt the vibrating plug removed, moaning louder when two cocks replaced it. He felt a sharp sting on his ass.  
"He said do not make a sound" Jimmy ordered, while Crowley grabbed his belt, the spiked one. He grinned and whipped it over Dean's back. Dean screamed, making Crowley do it harder until tiny rivulets of blood were visible, making him throw the belt aside. By this point, thy were all close to coming, and Jimmy was first to come. He pulled out with a moan. Castiel suddenly got a great idea.  
"Hey Crowley, come here and fill this hugely gaped hole" He smirked as Crowley nodded and moved round to the empty spot. Jimmy slid into Dean's mouth and they began to push Dean back and forth, taking Jimmy's cock like a pro and taking Castiel and Crowley deeper than they knew. They all came inside of Dean, who took it all silently, wordlessly.

A while later, Castiel and Jimmy were leaving. Dean was still on the swing and still had the cockring on. Crowley walked back downstairs with his boyfriend, Alistair, who hadn't been at the party and smirked at their new pet.  
"Takes cock like a pro" Crowley smirked as he removed the cockring. He grabbed a fleshlight, everyone knowing Dean hated pussy.  
"The only way you can come, is if you fuck this" he grinned and removed the blindfold. Dean whined but nodded and moved his hands to take it. He fucked it with a speed that no one had ever seen from him. He came with a defeated moan, come dripping out of the toy. Crowley smiled and stroked a hand through his hair.  
"Good boy" He smiled and let Dean down. After seeing Dean shaky on his legs, Alistair carried Dean up to the bathroom, while Crowley grabbed some of the left over pizza and a bottle of water for them all. While Dean was in the bathtub, Alistair washing his bath, Crowley fed him the pizza, throwing the crust in the trash.

By the end of the night, Dean was sandwiched between Crowley and Alistair with two huge cocks nestled inside of him and he'd found a new home, and no one complained when Alistair would come home from work and Dean would suck him off in the doorway, while Crowley fucked Alistair.


End file.
